In The Night
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Sosok misterius datang, menghampiri dan memberi Hinata sebuah kejutan./SASUHINA/RnR, please?


**In the Night**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), OOC (sangat), gaje, penistaan karakter

Rated: T+

Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Enjoy~

.

.

.

Gelap menyergap seluruh langit seakan menggantikan matahari yang telah bertugas terlebih dahulu untuk menerangi setiap jalanan kota Tokyo. Namun kegelapan ini tak bertugas sendiri, ia dibantu oleh ribuan bintang yang memancarkan sedikit cahayanya demi membantu setiap insan yang memiliki batasan tertentu pada penglihatannya. Tak hanya bintang, namun bulan pun dengan senang hati menunjukkan seluruh kerupawanannya di atas langit sana.

"Ah, akhirnya."

Seorang gadis merentangkan tangannya lebar, menyembunyikan kedua manik indahnya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam seakan ia telah ratusan tahun tak menghirup oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya. Senyumannya pun tak lupa ia kembangkan menggambarkan jelas apa yang ada di relung hatinya. Lega. Ia telah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya hari ini.

Uapan tak terelakkan melalui bibir mungilnya. Serangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuatnya bangkit dan mulai merapikan berbagai macam alat-alat mulai dari yang sederhana sampai alat bedah.

Ya, gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut adalah seorang dokter spesialis gigi. Pekerjaan yang bahkan sejak kecil tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan dilakoninya saat umurnya menginjak usia dua puluh tiga kini. Padahal berbagai macam profesi telah ia masukkan ke dalam daftar cita-citanya sejak kecil. Mulai dari guru, penulis, pengusaha, dosen, arsitek, bahkan pengusaha tambang pernah menjadi salah satu mimpinya saat ia kecil.

Hanya karena terobsesi oleh seseorang pujaan hatinya, ia rela mengubah pendirian serta mengabaikan nasihat kedua orang tuanya demi memiliki jurusan yang sama dengannya. Bodohnya lagi, ternyata ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sang pujaan hati telah memiliki seorang gadis yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengannya.

Saat Hinata mengetahui fakta tersebut, ia menyesali sekaligus merutuki ego serta kebodohannya. Akhirnya, ia tidak pernah bisa menyatakan perasaanya pada sang pujaan hati. Sebagai pengalihan, ia mulai menekuni ilmu odontologi dan hari demi hari rasa sukanya semakin bertambah pada ilmu yang mempelajari tentang gigi tersebut.

Profesi yang tak pernah masuk dalam cita-citanya kini telah menjadi hal yang dicintainya. Ia nyaman dan sama sekali tidak menyesali kebodohannya untuk memilih jurusan ini.

Oke, kembali lagi pada sang pemeran utama yang kini sedang merapikan tumpukan buku di atas meja kerjanya. Hinata kini mengelapkan ujung jas dokternya pada setetes peluh yang meluncur dengan mulus melalui pelipisnya. Ia masih dengan fokusnya pada acara beres-beres yang wajib di lakoninya setelah tugas utamanya selesai.

 _Ssshh_

Hinata menoleh sejenak pada sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat dua buah gorden di sisinya melambai-lambai. Sebercak rasa takut menghampirinya. Bukankan jendela tersebut selalu dalam keadaan terkunci? Ia rasa bulu tengkuknya kini telah meremang dengan sempurna.

Baru saja satu langkah, ia telah dihentikan oleh deringan telepon yang memecahkan keheningan malam.

"Halo?"

 _"Hinata! Kenapa kau belum pulang juga?!"_

Hinata mendesis pelan dan menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut dari telinga mungilnya.

Ia menempelkan gagang telepon tersebut saat jawaban akan ia lontarkan, "Maaf, aku lembur Neji-nii."

 _"Kenapa tidak menghubungi rumah?"_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia menjawab, "Maaf, Neji-nii."

 _"Tsk, aku tidak butuh maaf-mu. Aku butuh alasanmu."_

"A-aku lupa," balas Hinata dengan suara mencicit. Kemurkaan Neji adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dihindarinya.

 _"Apa kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini banyak pemberitaan gadis muda yang mati dalam keadaan kehabisan darah secara misterius. Kau harus berhati-hati."_

Bulu tengkuk Hinata semakin meremang. Hinata rasa Neji semakin memperburuk suasana.

"I-iya."

 _"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Dan saat itu pula sambungan telepon terputus.

Hinata merasakan bahwa ketakutannya bertambah besar. Jantungnya kini memompa lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja ia pulang larut malam. Beberapa kali ia pulang larut malam namun perasaan takut dan gelisah belum . pernah menghampirinya. Ya, kecuali kali ini.

Hembusan angin dingin seakan menusuk-nusuk kulit serta tulangnya. Hinata menggertakkan gigi-giginya, menatap pada sebuah jendela yang keadaannya tak berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia mengkomat-kamitkan berbagai macam doa, memberanikan diri untuk mengambil langkah dan menutup celah datangnya angin malam yang terasa sangat dingin.

 _Tap_

Jendela tertutup sudah. Sebuah helaan napas lega meluncur melalui bibir mungilnya. Ia menarik gorden, merentengkan seluruh permukaannya untuk menghalangi pemandangan luar yang terlihat mencekam.

 _Tap_

Hinata membeku. Suara itu...langkah kaki siapa?

 _Tap_

Ia bergeming. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

 _Tap_

Hinata meneguk saliva-nya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan.

"Siapa kau?!"

Dengan brutal ia langsung melemparkan sebuah bulu tebal yang berada di atas meja di sampingnya.

"Hey!"

Hinata bergeming. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia menatap pada sosok pria tegak dengan wajah masam di hadapannya.

Kini, kesadarannya mulai pulih dan, "Maaf!"

Ia membungkukkan tubuh sedalam-dalamnya. Pipinya merona menyadari tingkah bodohnya pada seseorang di hadapannya.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menyisipkan anak rambut ke belakan telinganya.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik sehitam jelaga yang mempesona. "...tapi kliniknya sudah tutup."

Pria di hadapannya mendesis pelan.

"Apa peduliku?"

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Hinata. Sang gadis yang menyadarinya mulai memundurkan langkah.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Seringaian hanya menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

Seharusnya dari awal Hinata sadar ada yang aneh dari pria tersebut. Pakaiannya serba gelap. Auranya pun tak kalah gelap. Caranya mendatangi Hinata juga terlihat tak sopan. Bahkan wajahnya tidak memancarkan keramahan. Yang ada hanya wajah dengan manik hitam yang memikat, hidung mancung yang sempurna, kulit putihnya yang terlihat sangat halus, rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi namun terlihat lembut, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggoda... Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menghirup oksigen serakusnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Gadis itu masih memundurkan langkah melihat pergerakan pemuda di hadapannya yang tetap melangkah maju.

Saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding ruangan yang dingin, saat itu pula ketakutannya bertambah. Lututnya melemas, terasa tak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuh bagian atasnya.

"A-apa maumu?"

Kembali, pertanyaan Hinata hanya menguap tanpa jawaban. Kini pemuda tersebut telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Seringaiannya semakin lebar menemani pergerakan wajahnya yang mendekati wajah sang gadis. Napas Hinata tercekat saat jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis. Kedua lengan Hinata mendorong dada bidang sang pemuda berusaha menjauhkannya, namun apa daya tubuhnya yang telah melemas tak mengubah posisi pemuda di hadapannya.

Bibir mereka bersatu. Pemuda tersebut mengambil paksa ciuman pertama Hinata. Meraup seluruh rasa manis yang ditawarkan. Hinata masih bergeming, berbagai hal menumpuk di dalam pikirannya.

Siapa pria ini? Untuk apa ia kemari? Mengapa ia mencium Hinata? Mengapa ciuman pertamanya dengan mudah di curi oleh pria yang tak ia kenal? Dan, mengapa ia tidak bisa bergerak?

Penyatuan tersebut terpaksa berhenti mengingat minimnya pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru mereka. Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum puas melihat rona merah kentara yang menghiasi pipi Hinata.

"Ini saatnya. Bersiaplah."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi mengunci rapat bibirnya mulai bersuara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang sang gadis, menghirup pelan aroma lavender yang menenangkan dan menggodanya.

"Arrrgh! Sakit!"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Hinata melainkan suara pemuda di hadapannya yang dengan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkumpul.

Pemuda di hadapannya masih mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Ku-kurasa aku tahu penyebabnya," ujar Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh pemuda yang jelas-jelas lebih besar darinya ke tempat tidur pasien yang berada di sudut ruangan. Untungnya pemuda itu menurut saja membiarkan Hinata menidurkannya ke sana.

Jiwa dokternya kini bangkit. Dengan cekatan, Hinata mengambil beberapa alat kedokteran yang dibawanya ke arah ranjang tempat pemuda tersebut berada.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa."

Hinata memeriksa keadaan mulut sang pemuda dan menemukan akar permasalahannya dengan cepat.

"Sudah kuduga. Gigi taringmu berlubang," ujar Hinata masih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia melanjutkan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum mendapati respon Sasuke. "Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan menambal gigimu."

"Tidak perlu! Arrrgh!"

"Jangan cerewet!" ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi kesal.

Hinata kembali memasukkan beberapa alat kedokteran untuk menetralisir kuman dan bakteri yang berada di rongga mulutnya. Lalu, ia memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada gigi Sasuke. Setelah lima belas menit, Hinata hanya perlu kembali menetralisir kuman dan bakteri kemudian menambal lubang kecil di gigi Sasuke. Penambalan tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit untuk Hinata, bahkan telah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu!" Sasuke mulai mendudukkan dirinya dan merasakan bahwa giginya telah kembali seperti semula kembali.

"Ce-cerewet s-sekali!" Hinata membentaknya walau ia agak sedikit ragu mengingat sosok Sasuke yang mengerikan beberapa saat lalu.

"La-lagipula kau apakan gigi taringmu itu? Pa-panjang sekali."

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu memandang tepat ke arah manik amethyst yang indah.

"Baiklah, aku hargai pertolonganmu. Terima kasih ya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut membuat perubahan yang kontras pada pipi Hinata.

"Tapi, ke-kenapa kau kemari? Ke-kenapa kau me-menciumku?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup memandang sosok yang dapat membuatnya terpesona dalam hitungan menit.

"Siapa namamu?"

Lagi, pertanyaan Hinata tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Bukannya jawaban malah pertanyaan yang di berikannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke tersenyum, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada rahang Hinata, memaksanya untuk menatap maniknya yang sehitam jelaga.

Kantuk mendera Hinata. Matanya tak kuat lagi. Sampai alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih, hanya Sasuke yang ada di pikirannya. Ya, hanya Sasuke.

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Kegelapan masih menguasai jalanan kota Tokyo. Dinginnya udara membuat siapa pun menidurkan dirinya di dalam tumpukan selimut. Namun, sesosok lelaki masih berdiri pada tempatnya, tepat di atas gedung pencakar langit yang menunjukkan kegagahannya.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum, memandang lampu-lampu penerang pusat kota Tokyo yang diselimuti hawa yang dingin. Tatapannya mungkin tertuju pada jalanan namun pikirannya berkata lain.

Sesosok gadis yang ia rebut ciuman pertamanya memenuhi otaknya. Sial benar gadis bau kencur itu, berani sekali membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh begini.

Ia memegang gigi taring sebelah kirinya yang beberapa jam lalu selesai di tambal.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, lepaslah gigi taring yang terlihat panjang itu menumbuhkan gigi taring baru yang terlihat lebih kuat dan tajam.

"Vampir tidak akan selemah itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh kesombongan. Padahal tadi ia meraung-raung juga karena giginya.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya menyesapi rasa manis sang gadis yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga..." Sasuke berujar pelan. Ia melanjutkan, "...lebih baik kupacari dulu atau langsung kujadikan ia sebagai pendampingku dalam meneruskan keturunanku ya?"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Yang jelas, seringaian di wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia akan memiliki Hinata. Secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Halo! *muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosa* Kali ini aku mempersembahkan fanfic dengan tema gaje yang terpikirkan saat temenku ngomongin tentang gigi berlubang. Aku langsung mikir, "Vampir giginya bisa berlubang nggak ya?" hahaha. Padahal awalnya fanfic ini pengen kujadiin genre comedy, tapi malah jadi aneh gini. Banyak sekali yang kunistain di sini, mulai dari karakter, cara menambal, tentang dokter gigi, dan masih banyak lagi. Maaf yaa. Pengetahuanku sangat minim sih. Oh iya, fanfic ini juga kubuat saat aku sedang UAS dan saat aku lagi bingung memikirkan ide fanfic untuk suatu event. Aku pengen nyumbang fanfic ke event tersebut tapi malah nggak dapet ide T_T makanya tata bahasa dan yang lainnya kacau banget di fanfic ini *alasan, padahal memang jelek penulisanku ini* XD hoho, yasudah, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar?

Terima kasih banyak.


End file.
